


DMMd Secret Santa 2015

by draagonfly



Series: Midorijima University [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: B), Christmas, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas Jen!! I hope you have a wonderful holiday  ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMMd Secret Santa 2015

Most of the time, Aoba could not be more thankful for his roommates. The immature and brash Noiz, “mother hen” (except when it comes to Noiz) Koujaku, stoic but surprisingly gentle Mink, and the happiest (and most self-conscious) being known to man, Clear, all had a special place in Aoba’s heart. Even his twin, who knew how to grate on his nerves just by standing in the same room as him was usually tolerable, if not enjoyable to be around.

Most of the time.

But, as with any living situation with six very different people and a dog cohabitating, there were times when Aoba came dangerously close to ripping his hair out. The holidays, specifically the days leading up to Christmas, were some of the worst.

_CRASH._

“Hey, brat, what did you just break?!”

“Nothing, old man, are you sure that wasn’t your own hip?”

“You little -!”

“Guys, please don’t fight! At this rate we won’t finish decorating in time. You help too, Mink!”

“Not my business.”

“What, Mr. Muscles-with-legs is too cool for us?”

“I don’t see you helping either, Sly.”

“I’m supervising. You’re welcome.”

Clear was right, at the pace they were going, nothing would be finished in time for their annual Christmas party tomorrow. Aoba wasn’t entirely sure when or how such a tradition had started, seeing as no one besides Noiz had ever even celebrated Christmas before a few years ago, but it was a sort of mutual agreement that they would spend Christmas Eve together drinking and having a good time. Decorations weren’t strictly necessary, but Clear insisted that it wouldn’t feel like Christmas without them. As long they finish before someone gets punched or pushed down the stairs and they all have to spend Christmas Eve in the hospital, again.

“Hey.” As usual, Aoba attempted to quell the impending argument, and as usual, it only escalated in volume. Aoba’s headache increased accordingly.

“HEY!”

The voices tapered off as each person turned their eyes in Aoba’s direction, until it was completely silent. Aoba took a moment to take a deep breath and close his eyes – now that it was quiet, he could think again.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it like _adults_.” He glared pointedly in Noiz and Koujaku’s general direction, the latter of which seemed ashamed to be called out for his behavior, while the former unsurprisingly showed no change in expression. “So, this is what’s going to happen.” He first turned to Clear, who looked guilty even though he was only trying to help. “Clear, you’re in charge of food. I don’t care what you make as long as it’s edible, and you clean up the kitchen when you’re done.”

“Roger!” Clear raised his hand in a salute that was likely meant to be serious, but was undermined by the eager glint in his pink eyes.

“Mink, you get the drinks and then help with the taller decorations.” Mink merely nodded and left the room without a fuss. Aoba was expecting some sort of quip, and eyed him suspiciously as he left, though maybe he was just happy to get out of the house. Aoba sure would be. “Noiz and Sly, since you were the ones who bought most of this stuff, you’ll do most of the decorating.” Aoba gestured at the small pile of Christmas themed decorations left over from previous years and their celebration back in May. The look exchanged between the two was anything but innocent and Aoba already felt his headache creeping back in. “ _Carefully._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, we won’t break anything, probably.” Insincerity was palpable in his voice as he swung an arm around Noiz’s shoulders. “Right, Noiz?”

“Yeah.” Aoba noticed his eyes searching the floor, probably looking for poor Ren who was hiding from all the noise. “We’ll be careful.”

“And leave Ren alone! Jeez, you’re like children. Anyway, Koujaku and I will take care of cleaning and everything else.” He received a nod from Koujaku who seemed happy to be forgiven for the ruckus earlier. “Alright,” Aoba clapped his hands together, his face taking on a more serious expression. “We have 24 hours, starting now. Go!”

The housemates scattered, and the preparations began.

\----

Exactly 26 hours later, the party was in full swing. They had, of course, invited Mizuki, seeing as he was sort of an honorary housemate himself, and he had invited a few of his friends from Black Needle, who had each brought a guest or two resulting in quite a full house. They had at least been told to bring their own drinks, so no one really minded the crowd.

In fact, everyone was having a great time, in their own way. It was loud and hot and their house would likely be a disaster in the morning, but for now Aoba thought it was fine to just enjoy it.

“Hey, bro.” Aoba almost choked on his drink when Sly snuck up behind him. Not sneaking so much as Aoba was too distracted by the party and too tipsy to pay attention to his surroundings, which was never a good idea with his brother around. He glared halfheartedly in Sly’s general direction.

“Don’t do that, you’re going to make me choke.”

“You’re fine,” The grin that Aoba had come to associate with imminent trouble flashed across Sly’s face. “Anyway, I have a surprise for you, come on.” The word ‘surprise’ set off alarm bells in Aoba’s inebriated mind, and he stubbornly place.

“Surprises from you never end well.” Sly attempted to look offended, though the effect was diminished by the devious glint in his eyes.

“You love my surprises. Especially this one, I promise.” Unconvinced, Aoba attempted to hold his ground, and lasted about five seconds before he decided it wasn’t worth it to try to fight against his twin’s persistence. He reluctantly started forward and Sly looked delighted. “Come on.”

The party was full enough and distracting enough that no one noticed the twins disappear quickly up the stairs.

\----

Four drinks in, and Noiz was finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol flooding his system. He found that these parties were usually more enjoyable with a bit of a buzz and with Sly around to make fun of the drunken idiots that were their housemates. Unfortunately, Sly was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t that he especially hated being by himself, but it wasn’t as enjoyable to make fun of Koujaku without someone around to appreciate his jokes. With a sigh, he took one last look around the room and, finding Sly was still MIA, decided to sneak off to his room for the rest of the night. But not before pouring himself one more drink.

He ascended the dark stairs not thinking about anything in particular, and began to walk down the hallway to his bedroom. When he got to the door of Sly and Aoba’s room however, he paused. Odd noises could be heard through the thin wood, and as he listened closer, he knew immediately what was going on. He didn’t react with the shock and bewilderment that most people would have. He had found out about Sly and Aoba’s “activities” a while ago, and had no particular opinion about it.

That wasn’t quite true – it was more accurate to say he had no negative opinions about it. If the twins wanted to do that sort of thing with each other, that was fine. It was none of his business. But he would be lying if he said he had never indulged himself to thoughts of what exactly they might be doing. It was easy to imagine Aoba being swept away by Sly’s influence, trying his hardest to keep his voice down while Sly pounded into him mercilessly. But it was just as satisfying to think of Sly being the one to lose his composure by Aoba’s hand. Or dick, as it were. Either way.

Now Noiz was completely zoned out standing in front of his roommates’ door with a tent quickly rising in his jeans. Normally, he would’ve shaken it off and locked himself in his room to take care of it. But normally, his impulse control wasn’t being hindered by alcohol, and normally he would be satisfied with whatever mental images his brain came up with. It became apparent that tonight was not a normal one as he carefully, quietly, turned the doorknob and pushed.

“Holy shit…”

\----

“Mmf… hah –“

“Shh, Aoba, what if someone comes upstairs? Do you want them to hear those cute little moans of yours?”

In the least surprising turn of events ever, Sly’s “surprise” was his tongue in Aoba’s mouth. He had wasted no time pushing Aoba onto his back and attacking him like a dog in heat, pinning his arms above his head and attaching their lips in a wet kiss. Thanks in part to the alcohol clouding his consciousness, Aoba had relented in record time, accepting Sly’s touch with minimal resistance. Sly had just pulled down his underwear and was beginning to stroke Aoba’s already hardening cock when the click of the door opening made them both freeze in place.

“Holy shit…” The room was absolutely silent, both twins staring at the intruder who in turn was staring right back at them. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity.

Until Sly donned his most mischievous grin yet and returned to working Aoba’s dick with even more enthusiasm than before.

“A-ah, Sly, wait, Noiz is…!” Aoba squirmed frantically which only encouraged Sly to continue. It was one thing for Noiz to know about them, but another thing entirely to let him watch! But Aoba was putty in his brother’s hands, and Sly knew it.

“We have an audience, Aoba, don’t you want to put on a good show?” Meanwhile, Noiz was still standing in the doorway, eyes trained unblinkingly in their direction. Sly leaned down to whisper into Aoba’s ear. “Or maybe you’d rather have him join us.” Aoba could only squeeze his eyes shut and do his best to keep from crying out from the pleasure Sly was giving him. Even his voice turned him on, not to mention the implication behind those words. Having both Sly and Noiz touching him this way was something he pretended to have never thought about. He wanted to deny that it held any appeal for him, but his body didn’t lie, and his dick pulsed in reaction to Sly’s words.

“Wait a – nngh..!”

“Wouldn’t that be fun? I bet Noiz wants it too.” Finally, Aoba’s hands were released and he immediately reached forward to ball his hands in Sly’s shirt. His own shirt was pushed up, exposing his chest to the cool air. “I wonder how that tongue piercing would feel here?” Sly pinched his nipple and Aoba cried out much louder than was probably advisable with all the people only one floor away. He was mortified at how much the thought excited him.

Until now, Noiz had been silently watching from across the room, his gaze making Aoba feel ten times more self-conscious as usual. “What do you say, Noiz? Do you want to find out how good Aoba tastes?” Aoba could only watch in anticipation as Noiz nodded and began walking towards the bed. His heart beat faster with every step Noiz took.

“Uwah!” Suddenly, his arms were grabbed again and he was pulled up onto his knees facing Sly directly, pants falling farther down his thighs. “Sly, what are you…?” He was promptly quieted with a firm kiss that momentarily swept his muddled consciousness away, and was just as promptly jolted back when the mattress dipped with the addition of a third person kneeling behind him. Surprisingly warm hands gently held his hips while Sly removed his shirt completely so Noiz could kiss up his back to his neck.

“Haah…” A sweet sigh escaped his lips and his eyelids drooped down at the feeling and he wound his arms around Sly’s neck. “Noiz…”

“Did you forget about me already?” Sly’s voice broke through the peacefulness and he gasped when Sly dragged his tongue roughly over his nipple. While Sly continued to lick over his chest, Noiz moved his hands down to grab his ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them apart. Slightly less inhibited than usual, he pushed his hips back into Noiz’s hands and felt a little happy when he heard a low groan by his ear and felt Noiz’s movements increase in strength.

“Is it okay?” Noiz’s voice was hoarse and filled with lust and made Aoba’s skin prickle with heat. He nodded without a second thought and felt Sly chuckle against his neck.

“So eager today.” He kissed Aoba hard and bit his lower lip. “There’s lube in the drawer beside you.” One of Noiz’s hands left to reach for the bottle at the same time Sly’s hand returned to squeeze at his cock. Pre-cum was dripping down the shaft and Sly smeared it over the length, making his movements fluid and mind numbingly good.

“Sly, mm-more –“

“Patience, Aoba,” Sly whispered in his ear and bit the lobe forcing another moan from his throat. Right at that moment, he heard the click of the bottle closing and a cold, slick finger pressed against his entrance.

“Hurry up…ah!” Noiz pushed his finger past the tight muscles and Aoba tightly gripped Sly’s shoulders. The finger pressed forward gently, taking care to not cause too much pain, and was soon buried fully inside Aoba’s heat. Noiz let out a breath and began kissing his shoulder blade as he moved his finger in and out, opening his hole more and more. Soon, a second finger was added and Aoba was overwhelmed.

“Oops,” Sly let go of his dick and Aoba barely held back a whine at the loss. “We can’t have you coming so soon.” Instead Sly pulled down his own zipper and slid his jeans and underwear down to expose his cock. Aoba’s hand was guided forward and at Sly’s prompting he began to stroke him as best he could with his foggy mind already preoccupied. Aoba gripped him hard and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Noiz now increased his fingers to three and crooked them at just the right angle to make Aoba moan loudly into Sly’s mouth. He dropped his head onto Sly’s shoulder, panting from the heat coursing through him.

“No-iz, you can – nng – put it in…” Noiz removed his fingers slowly, and Aoba heard a zipper and the shuffling of Noiz’s pants being pulled down. He felt Sly grin against his hair.

“Oh my god. There too? I’m a little jealous of you, Aoba.” Confused, he arched his back as Noiz began to push inside, and felt immediately what Sly was talking about. It seemed Noiz was pierced in other places besides his mouth. When the first piercing passed through, Aoba would have screamed had it not been for Sly sealing their mouths together again. By the time he was fully sheathed, Aoba couldn’t think. Noiz paused to let him adjust and Sly pushed Aoba’s torso further upright and their hips together, taking both of their cocks into his hand.

“Ah, shit!” Aoba squeezed his eyes shut once more and bit into Sly’s shoulder when he and Noiz started moving at the same time. “Hah, a- ah…” The small rings of metal felt amazing rubbing against his walls, and unbelievable when they brushed his prostate one after the other. With Noiz thrusting into him and Sly stroking their cocks together, Aoba knew that he wouldn’t last long, and tried to concentrate on anything besides the heat pulsing from his hips. Moans leaked continuously from his mouth no matter how hard he tried to suppress them.

“Aoba is so cute like this, don’t you think, Noiz?” Noiz only grunted in reply and thrusted harder into Aoba’s ass. “Come here.” Aoba felt Noiz lean forward and heard him collide sloppily with Sly over his shoulder. The lewd smacks of their lips added to the already filthy sounds of heavy breathing and slapping skin. Any shame Aoba felt at being sandwiched between them had all but evaporated, and all he felt was the mounting pleasure threatening to spill over at any moment.

“Sly… Noiz… close…!” Both of their movements increased at his words and Sly stuck two fingers in his mouth as his moans increased in volume. Aoba sucked at them greedily and within seconds he was pushed to his limit and came harder than he ever had in his life. He bit down on Sly’s fingers and tightened around Noiz as cum shot out from his tip, dirtying his stomach and Sly’s hand. Both Sly and Noiz continued to stimulate him through his orgasm until they tensed and jerked at almost the same time, stilted moans escaping them both. Aoba felt warmth flood his insides and splatter over his torso as he came down from his high.

“Hah, hah…”

“Nn, fuck –“

All three of them were panting hard, covered in sweat and cum, exhaustion filling every muscle. Noiz pulled out slowly and they collapsed in a heap on top of Aoba’s bedsheets. At some point during their tryst, they had sobered up and their sated mood was tinged with a hint of awkwardness, which Sly, of course, made worse.

“I call Noiz’s dick next.” Aoba groaned in embarrassment and exasperation and attempted to smack Sly on the forehead, but missed and hit Noiz instead.

“Ouch – if you want me all to yourself just say so.” Aoba gave up and shoved his face into the pillow he had landed on.

“You are both unbelievable.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Sly replied, cocky as ever. “Let’s take a shower and go to sleep, yeah?” None of them voiced an argument, but none of them made any attempt to get up either. A few seconds passed and then Noiz spoke up.

“…So, is it cool if I sleep here then?” Aoba could not have cared any less at this point, already knowing full well the full weight of his embarrassment would come crashing down full force in the morning whether Noiz was in the immediate vicinity or not. He offered a minimal shrug in lieu of a verbal agreement and attempted to push away all of his feelings so he could rest. He would deal with all this tomorrow.

It was almost four in the morning on Christmas day when Aoba, tucked comfortably between Noiz and Sly, finally fell into a sated, dreamless sleep.


End file.
